ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody's BIG Movie
''Woody's BIG Movie ''is an upcoming 2021 American computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Pictures directed by Rob Minkoff and written by Michael McCullers, It is based on the cartoon character of the same name created by Walter Lantz and Ben Hardaway. A reboot of Universal's previous live-action/animated film and feature the reprised role of Eric Bauza. Also stars the voice talents of Katelyn Tarver, Jim Carrey, Jimmy Fallon and Zac Efron. It will be released on Netflix on June 3, 2021 Featuring original song by Jason Derulo. Summary The film will center on a Woodpecker named Woody who lives in the forest 'till he met those campers. Cast * Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker, a rare pileated woodpecker. * Katelyn Tarver as Kate Thomas, Matt and Linda's 18-yr-old daughter Victor's granddaughter and Bailey's big sister. * Jim Carrey as Matt Thomas, Kate's fun-lovin' father and Linda's husband. * Jimmy Fallon as Mosby O'Hare, the big boss who wants to destroy half of the forest and capture all forest creatures. * Zac Efron as Thomas Jones, Kate's neighbor. * Jennifer Aniston as Lauren Thomas, Mary's mother and Matt's wife. * Novie Edwards as Nicki, Kate's friend. * Sarah Jeffery as Emma, Kate's friend. * Ed Helms as Grandpa Victor, Kate's grandfather and Linda's father. * Mia Talerico as Bailey Thomas, Kate's little sister. * Frank Welker as Barky, Kate's pet bulldog. Forest Animals * Squirrels * Birds * Bunnies * Ducks * Raccoons * Chipmunks * A Bear Songs #Woody'sBIGMovie # Get Crazy - Jason Derulo (Dance/Funk Mix) # Do Your Thing - Basement Jaxx # Drive By - Train # Get Ready For This - Crazy Frog # Who's the Bird? - Blaze n Vill (Dance-Pop Mix) # I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Real Wild Child - Everlife Universal Pictures Jason Derulo - "Get Crazy" (Official Music Video) HD Presenters * Director: Rob Minkoff * Production Designer: Don Shank * Character Designer: Genndy Tartakovsky * Art Director: Craig Kellman Universal Pictures Blaze n Vill - "Who's the Bird?" (Official Lyric Video) HD Special Effects * 'Mikros Image '(Montreal QC H2Y 2H1) Netflix Woody's BIG Movie | Teaser HD | Netflix * Song: That's It (I'm Crazy) - Sofi Tukker Release * ''Woody's Big Movie ''will be released on Netflix on June 3, 2021. Universal Pictures Movie Clips * Going Camping, Song: "Drive By" * Treecutters * Ending Scene * Matt's New Big RV Universal Pictures Woody's BIG Movie | Kate Meets Woody HD Netflix Woody's BIG Movie | Trailer HD | Netflix * Songs: Gonna Have It All - Danger Twins / Kiss the Sky - Jason Derulo Netflix Woody's BIG Movie | See it on Netflix | Netflix * Song: Dance-Pop Music Category:Universal PicturesCategory:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Films based on Television series Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Family films Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:IMDb Category:Movies Category:Feature film Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Universal Films Category:2021 animated films Category:Fandango Category:Best Actor Academy Award winners Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Mikros Image Category:Netflix Movies Category:Netflix